mori and the flames of a hero
by CupcakeOfHope
Summary: what happens when Tamaki and the other go for yet another surprise visit to haruhi's house? i'll give you a hint... something to do with a fire and Mori Sempai rescuing Haruhi from death
1. Chapter 1

Ouran host club fanfiction

_**Scene: at haruhi's apartment**_

*mori, honey, tamaki, kyoyo, and the twins sit outside the building*

Kaoru: boss are you sure we should be here?

Hikaru: yeah last time we stopped by haruhi's place she got pretty mad

Tamaki: yeah its fine

*a fire alarm goes off*

Honey: *covers ears* that's loud!

Kyoyo: huh? Which apartment is it coming from?

*suddenly you see flames in the windows of haruhi's apartment, the neighbors run out of the house screaming*

Tamaki: haruhi!

*mori's eyes sharpen, he takes off running for the apartment through the crowd of people*

Tamaki: mori!

*mori gets to the door, touches it, its hot so he pulls his hand away, he grabs it again and pulls the door open*

Mori: HARUHI!

*flames and smoke is everywhere, he hears coughing*

Haruhi: help!

Mori: haruhi! Where are you!

Haruhi: mori sempai? I'm over here!

*mori moves to the corner*

Haruhi: help sempai! *flames all around*

*mori picks haruhi up and runs to the door past the flames, the door frame collapses in front of them,*

Mori: hm… *looks back to the window in the livingroom* hold on to me

Haruhi: k

*mori runs to the window and jumps out the window shattering it, he lands on his feet but falls over landing over haruhi, hands by her head holding himself up*

*haruhi stares at mori sempai*

Mori: are you ok?

Haruhi: *shocked* uh… yeah…. And you?

Mori: yeah I'm fine *gets off of haruhi, she sits up and mori lends a hand and pulls her up,*

Haruhi: ow…. *looks at ankle, its red and swollen looking* it must have happened when I tried to get out of the house when the flames got to out of control

Mori: does it hurt? *haruhi looks at him, he picks haruhi up, she looks at him, he runs to the front of the building*

Tamaki: haruhi!

Honey: takashi!

*they all run to haruhi and mori*

Hikaru: are you two ok?

Kaoru: haruhi what happened?

Mori: she hurt her ankle.

Honey: that was really brave of you takashi

Mori: *looks away* here *mori walks over to a car and puts haruhi on the hood of it* can someone get me wrap?

Kyoyo: I'll go see to it *leaves*

Mori: how much does it hurt?

Haruhi: not much only when I walk on it.

Mori: hm…

Haruhi: mori sempai… thank you

*mori looks away*

Tamaki: so what happened? How did the fire start?

Haruhi: well I was cooking and once I turned on the stove it smelt funny but I ignored it and later on it burst into flames… I guess I was careless when I ignored the smell

Kyoya: here *tosses mori a thing of wrap*

*mori wraps haruhi's ankle*

Mori: is it too tight?

Haruhi: no its fine… thanks again

Haruhi'S father: *runs up to her an hugs her* haruhi! Are you ok! I'm so sorry! How did you make it out of the house? *stops hugging*

Haruhi: well… *looks at mori who is standing by honey sempai who is jumping around laughing, mori is smiling at honey* mori sempai saved me

Haruhi's father: *turns to mori* thank you…. thank you for saving my little girl!

Mori: *looks away* your welcome… and there is one other thing… *reaches in jacket pocket and pulls out the picture of haruhi's mother and hands it to her father*

Haruhi's father: ….. *stares at picture, the glass has a crack in it but the picture is ok, he looks back at mori* thank you!

Kyoya: looks like mori just got on haruhi's dad's good side. That makes him a little closer to haruhi…

*tamaki realizes what he said and goes all white and frozen*

Haruhi's father: I guess we'll have to find a place to stay until we can find a new house or move back into this one

Tamaki: you can stay at my house! Sir!

Haruhi's father: *evil glare* no! you and my haruhi living under the same roof! No!

Kyoya: you can stay at my place if you wish

Haruhi's father: oh really! Oh thank you kyoya! What an angel!


	2. Chapter 2

Ouran host club fanfiction

_**Scene: at haruhi's apartment**_

*mori, honey, tamaki, kyoyo, and the twins sit outside the building*

Kaoru: boss are you sure we should be here?

Hikaru: yeah last time we stopped by haruhi's place she got pretty mad

Tamaki: yeah its fine

*a fire alarm goes off*

Honey: *covers ears* that's loud!

Kyoyo: huh? Which apartment is it coming from?

*suddenly you see flames in the windows of haruhi's apartment, the neighbors run out of the house screaming*

Tamaki: haruhi!

*mori's eyes sharpen, he takes off running for the apartment through the crowd of people*

Tamaki: mori!

*mori gets to the door, touches it, its hot so he pulls his hand away, he grabs it again and pulls the door open*

Mori: HARUHI!

*flames and smoke is everywhere, he hears coughing*

Haruhi: help!

Mori: haruhi! Where are you!

Haruhi: mori sempai? I'm over here!

*mori moves to the corner*

Haruhi: help sempai! *flames all around*

*mori picks haruhi up and runs to the door past the flames, the door frame collapses in front of them,*

Mori: hm… *looks back to the window in the livingroom* hold on to me

Haruhi: k

*mori runs to the window and jumps out the window shattering it, he lands on his feet but falls over landing over haruhi, hands by her head holding himself up*

*haruhi stares at mori sempai*

Mori: are you ok?

Haruhi: *shocked* uh… yeah…. And you?

Mori: yeah I'm fine *gets off of haruhi, she sits up and mori lends a hand and pulls her up,*

Haruhi: ow…. *looks at ankle, its red and swollen looking* it must have happened when I tried to get out of the house when the flames got to out of control

Mori: does it hurt? *haruhi looks at him, he picks haruhi up, she looks at him, he runs to the front of the building*

Tamaki: haruhi!

Honey: takashi!

*they all run to haruhi and mori*

Hikaru: are you two ok?

Kaoru: haruhi what happened?

Mori: she hurt her ankle.

Honey: that was really brave of you takashi

Mori: *looks away* here *mori walks over to a car and puts haruhi on the hood of it* can someone get me wrap?

Kyoyo: I'll go see to it *leaves*

Mori: how much does it hurt?

Haruhi: not much only when I walk on it.

Mori: hm…

Haruhi: mori sempai… thank you

*mori looks away*

Tamaki: so what happened? How did the fire start?

Haruhi: well I was cooking and once I turned on the stove it smelt funny but I ignored it and later on it burst into flames… I guess I was careless when I ignored the smell

Kyoya: here *tosses mori a thing of wrap*

*mori wraps haruhi's ankle*

Mori: is it too tight?

Haruhi: no its fine… thanks again

Haruhi'S father: *runs up to her an hugs her* haruhi! Are you ok! I'm so sorry! How did you make it out of the house? *stops hugging*

Haruhi: well… *looks at mori who is standing by honey sempai who is jumping around laughing, mori is smiling at honey* mori sempai saved me

Haruhi's father: *turns to mori* thank you…. thank you for saving my little girl!

Mori: *looks away* your welcome… and there is one other thing… *reaches in jacket pocket and pulls out the picture of haruhi's mother and hands it to her father*

Haruhi's father: ….. *stares at picture, the glass has a crack in it but the picture is ok, he looks back at mori* thank you!

Kyoya: looks like mori just got on haruhi's dad's good side. That makes him a little closer to haruhi…

*tamaki realizes what he said and goes all white and frozen*

Haruhi's father: I guess we'll have to find a place to stay until we can find a new house or move back into this one

Tamaki: you can stay at my house! Sir!

Haruhi's father: *evil glare* no! you and my haruhi living under the same roof! No!

Kyoya: you can stay at my place if you wish

Haruhi's father: oh really! Oh thank you kyoya! What an angel!


End file.
